De a Lova
by babykyutty
Summary: Romantis tidak perlu mewah. Hanya perlu memahami dan merasakan hal-hal kecil bersama orang yang di cintai, dan mungkin hal kecil itu tidak akan terlupakan sampai kapanpun


Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy reading..

_-Cinta itu sederhana_  
_Menjagamu saat tidur_  
_Di sisimu saat tertawa_  
_Merengkuhmu saat menangis_  
_Tetap mencintaimu seperti rembulan_  
_Teduh, tenang, dan damai-_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya sampai ke dada, melingkarkan tangannya kemudian mengambil nafas dalam. mencoba menghirup angin malam yang terasa dingin menusuk namun menyenangkan di saat bersamaan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika angin itu memainkan rambut ikalnya.

"Angin nakal"

Lirihnya sembari terkekeh kecil. Kembali menata surai coklatnya. Namun tidak ada protes yang terlontar saat angin malam kembali memainkan rambutnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk di balkon kamar, di temani secangkir teh panas di sebelahnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut. Memamerkan lesung indah yang tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Apa aku mengganggu ?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. mata bulat bak boneka itu masih tetap memandang rembulan yang menggantung indah di kubah hitam dengan luas tak terkira. Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kini keduanya hanya terhalang secangkir teh yang mulai mendingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan ? apa kau tidak kedinginan ? setidaknya pakailah jaket"

Namja manis itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar omelan Siwon. Tidak berniat membalas omelan pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menggerak-gerakkannya dengan gerakan absurd. Mencoba membuat suatu rasi bintang.

"Ku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan hyung. Lebih baik kau masuk dan lanjutkan mimpimu yang tertunda"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya, membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun. Menatap namja itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sungguh demi apapun, Siwon begitu memuja pria berwajah manis ini.

"Untuk apa aku melanjutkan tidurku jika seseorang yang ku impikan tadi sekarang ada di sampingku ? lebih baik langsung menyentuhnya seperti ini bukan ?"

Rona merah menjalar menghiasi pipi chubby itu. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Malu eoh ?

Namja berdimple itu menyingkirkan cangkir yang kini sudah mendingin. Menggeser posisinya kemudian  
merangkul mesra sang kekasih. Kehangatan menyelingkupi keduanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang namja tampan itu. Kembali merasakan terpaan angin malam. Namun kali ini terasa lebih hangat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Hum ?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan ?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian namja manis itu mengambil nafas dalam. memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu menatap pria yang begitu di pujanya dengan tatapan penuh kelembutannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu anak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu anak"

Siwon tersenyum berusaha agar jawabannya tidak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak akan sanggup jika melihat luka di dalam mata indah kekasih cantiknya. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada bahu kurus Kyuhyun.

"Harapanku hanya satu. Tetap melihatmu tersenyum sampai aku tak sanggup lagi membuatmu tersenyum. Dan jika kau menangis, aku berharap itu adalah air mata bahagia. Jadi jangan bersedih seperti ini ne ?"

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia berharap bisa seperti ini dengan namjanya selama yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun kembali menatap rembulan yang terasa begitu dekat. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, mencoba mencari kehangatan pada tubuh kekar itu.

"Bukankah kau bisa mencari wanita hyung ? kenapa harus aku ?"

"De a Lova"

Namja manis itu mengernyit tak mengerti mendengar jawaban Siwon. Sedangkan namja tampan itu kini tertawa lirih melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya.

"De a Lova itu cinta. Aku memilihmu karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk aku tidak mencintaimu"

Ada kejujuran saat menatap kedua mata namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tersirat cinta serta ketulusan yang dalam untuknya. Ya, ia tahu cinta itu hanya untuknya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu Siwon mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kau mulai bosan padaku hyung ?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bosan menatap wajah manis ini ?"

Tangan Siwon menyusuri wajah kyuhyun, lalu turun ke bawah. Mengentikan gerakannya pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bosan pada pria berhati bak malaikat ini ?"

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh. Tangan kekar Siwon kembali berjalan ke bawah.

Siwon tersenyum nakal. "Dan bagaimana bisa aku bosan dengan sesuatu sempit di dalam sini ?"

Kyuhyun memukul gemas bahu Siwon.  
"Jawabanmu memang tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'mesum' hyung"

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang menuju satu arah. Daun-daunnya pun mulai berguguran terbawa angin. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon kemudian beranjak. Mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membuat bibir plum itu tertarik ke atas. Membentuk lengkungan yang amat indah.

"Gerimis hyung. Kajja"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu mau tidak mau beranjak dari duduknya. Mengikuti kemanapun tangan halus itu menariknya.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi hujan. Hyung tidak ingin kau sakit"

Ucap Siwon saat menyadari Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari rumah. Namun namja manis itu seakan tuli. Tetesan gerimis mulai membasahi piyama keduanya.

Kyuhyun terus menarik Siwon. Membawa kekasihnya berlari menyusuri jalanan lenggang dengan lampu-lampu berwarna orange yang berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan. Sinar orange itu menjadi absurd ketika hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Mengabaikan dua insan yang kini tengah berlari dalam diam.

Namja manis itu terengah ketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dengan otomatis Siwon pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Siwon. Merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Sungguh, Tuhan tengah bahagia saat menciptakanmu Kyu, kau cantik.."

Lirih Siwon di antara derasnya air hujan. Memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menikmati air hujan membuat Siwon tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ini menyenangkan hyung ! kau cobalah !"

Kyuhyun memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di bawah lampu berwarna orange dengan kaki telanjang. Menikmati hujan yang terus turun membasahinya. Merasa semuanya pudar juga lampu orange yang terletak jauh di atasnya seperti memudar. Ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Benar-benar indah hyung, aku menyukainya"

"Kau lebih indah Kyu, hyung menyukaimu" Bisik Siwon kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mau berdansa ?"

Tawar Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Siwon menatap kekasihnya dalam.

"Tidak ada musik"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya ?"

"Coba dengarkan"

Tangan kyuhyun menutupi kedua mata Siwon. Sedangkan namja tampan itu mencoba mendengar suara apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hanya ada suara hujan.. suara hewan malam..angin.."

"Itu musiknya hyung ! Itu musiknya ! kajja kita berdansa"

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa Kyuhyun  
semakin cantik saat wajahnya di basahi air hujan seperti ini, dan semakin cantik saat lampu berwarna orange di atasnya menerangi wajah manis itu.

Salah satu tangan Siwon merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun. Kemudian tangan satunya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan halus namja manis itu kini berada di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Siwon. Satu tangannya lagi membalas tautan Siwon.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam. Dan dengan di iringi melodi alam, sepasang kekasih itu mulai bergerak. Mengikuti nada-nada alam itu dengan gerakan lembut. Saling menatap penuh cinta satu sama lain. Menyalurkan cinta tanpa batas yang di rasakan keduanya. De a Lova..

"Aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Siwon di antara derasnya air hujan. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada leher Siwon. Merapatkan dirinya pada namja tampan itu. Mencoba mengusir dingin yang menyerang.

"De a Lova.."

Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih. keduanya terus berdansa. Di temani sinar lampu orange dan hujan yang semakin deras. Romantis tidak perlu mewah. Hanya perlu memahami dan merasakan hal-hal kecil bersama orang yang di cintai, dan mungkin hal kecil itu tidak akan terlupakan sampai kapanpun. Bahkan alam pun senantiasa memberi cinta jika kita bisa memanfaatkan cinta itu dengan sebaik mungkin.

END-


End file.
